Lips of an Angel
by EdwardAddict
Summary: Songfic. Based on Lips of an Angel by Hinder Fang and Max are twenty and both married. But not to each other. Fang still misses Max terribly. Then one day, he gets a phone call... FAXNESS TWOSHOT
1. Lips of an Angel

**A/N: I love this song. It reminds me a MR a lot. This is just a one-shot. No more. Fang and Max are twenty in this.**

**Disclaimer: I don't own Maximum Ride, James Patterson does. I don't own Lips of an Angel, Hinder does. But I wouldn't mind owning Fang and/or Austin Winkler. Lol**

Fang's POV

Everything hurt so much. Max didn't love me. She moved on and married Sam from Virginia. I couldn't spend my life alone, so I gave into Lissa's persistence and married her. Not a day goes by that I don't think how much I miss Max. My Max.

**Flashback:**

"**Max, I love you. Will you marry me?"**

"**Fang–I–I just can't. I love you, but I can't do this anymore. I'm sorry." I stood there as she ripped my heart out and stomped on it. **

**Sure, I stayed with the Flock, but I was far from my old self. I never smiled, never talked, and I hardly ate. I was wasting away. **

**I kept a careful distance between myself and Max. If she didn't want to be with me, I could deal. But I just couldn't make myself leave her. I loved her, despite her harsh words to me that night. **

**We finally settled down in Virginia, a few miles away from Anne's house. Max had saved the world and befriended Anne. She really was trying to help us all those years ago. **

**A few weeks after we got a house, Max started dating Sam. He proposed and she accepted. I couldn't stand it. I moved out, but still only a fifteen minute flight away. **

**I started getting together with Lissa after work. I was looking for distraction. Every night in the bedroom, I imagined it was Max laying beside me, Max saying my name. **

**Lissa kept asking me if I would ever marry her. I finally accepted that Max would never come back to me. Lissa and I got married a month after my nineteenth birthday. **

**End Flashback**

It was a hollow existence. I didn't feel, I didn't live. I was there. Lissa couldn't make me stop cutting and drinking, no matter how hard she tried. They were the only things that could take away the pain.

A few weeks after my twentieth birthday, I woke up in the middle of the night to our phone ringing loudly.

_Honey why are you calling me so late?_

I answered it, bringing the phone to my ear. I heard Max's voice on the other end.

"Fang? Fang, please is this you?"

"Max?"

_It's kinda hard to talk right now_

"Fang, please. Fang, Fang, Fang." She kept repeating my name and sobbing into the phone.

_Honey why are you crying is everything ok?_

"Max, are you ok? Why are you crying? What happened?" I asked in a hushed tone, trying not to wake Lissa.

_I gotta whisper cause I can't be too loud_

"Sam. He–he–," she wouldn't finish. "Why are you whispering?" she asked, sniffling.

_Well, my girl's in the next room_

"Lissa's asleep in our room." 'But I wish it was you,' I added in my mind.

_Sometimes I wish she was you _

"Fang, I'm so sorry. I love you. I need you. I'm sorry. So sorry. It was a terrible mistake. I was confused." She kept muttering 'I'm sorry, so sorry' over and over again.

_I guess we never really moved on_

"Fang? I love you. Oh God, Fang."

_It's really good to hear your voice sayin' my name_

_It sounds so sweet_

_Comin' from the lips of an angel_

She still loved me! My Max, my angel. "I love you too, Max."

"Oh god, Fang. Please, I need you."

_Hearin' those words it makes me weak_

_And I never wanna say goodbye_

I quickly thought over my options. Leave Lissa for my love, or break the heart of the girl who broke mine.

_But girl you make it hard to be faithful_

_With the lips of an angel_

_It's funny that you're callin' me tonight_

"You know, I was just thinking of you, Maxy." Maxy was my pet name for her.

"I've missed you so much. _He _hardly lets me out, that way I can't see you. I've dreamt of you every night."_ He_ being Sam. That bastard. It's like he keeps her on a leash.

_And yes, I've dreamt of you too_

_And does he know you're talking to me, will it start a fight?_

"I dream of you too, Max. Does he know you're talking to me? I don't want you guys to fight."Of course, I just didn't want him to hurt Max.

"No, if he did, we'd both be dead. What about her? Does she know about me?"

_No, I don't think she has a clue_

"No. She still thinks you're my sister. It was easier that way. She just knows that someone hurt me, years ago. I only married her because I thought you hated me. If I knew..." I left my sentence hanging, knowing she would understand.

I heard Lissa stir. 'Please don't wake up' I mentally pleaded.

_Well, my girl's in the next room_

_Sometimes I wish she was you_

_I guess we never really moved on_

"Fang? Please, come get me. I can't stand him anymore. He–he beats me every time I say your name or talk about you or the Flock. Please Fang, I still love you."

_It's good to hear your voice sayin' my name_

_It sounds so sweet_

_Comin' from the lips of an angel_

_Hearin' those words it makes me weak_

I never want to stop talking to her, but I have to. I need to get her. I don't care if it'll hurt Lissa. I'm positive I'm just her trophy husband anyway. I need Max. I love her, and only her.

_And I never wanna say goodbye_

_But girl you make it hard to be faithful_

_With the lips of an angel_

"I'll come. I love you."

"Oh, Fang. I've dreamt of this."

_It's really good to hear your voice sayin' my name _

_It sounds so sweet _

_Comin' from the lips of an angel_

_Hearin' those words it makes me weak_

I don't want to hang up; the sound of her voice soothes my pain. But if _he_ wakes up and hears her, he'll hurt my precious Max.

_And I never wanna say goodbye_

_But girl you make it hard to be faithful_

_With the lips of an angel_

_(And I never wanna say goodbye)_

_But girl you make it hard to be faithful_

_With the lips of an angel_

Why tonight, of all nights, did she call? Why? Couldn't she have called sooner? I've waited for this for so long. It's too good to be true.

_Honey why are you callin me so late_?

"Bye, Max. I'll be there soon. I love you."

"I love you too, Fang. Please hur–," her word was cut off by a man's yell. Sam.

I flew over there quickly, reaching their house in five minutes.

I burst through the door. Sam was violently hitting and kicking my precious angel. I charged at him, throwing him to the ground.

I let out all my built-up rage at that moment.

I left him bloody and unconscious. I picked Max up and flew out, heading to my house to get her cleaned up.

I dressed her wounds. "Thank you Fang. I love you so much. I was so stupid."

"Shh, Max. It's ok now. Everything will be fine. I promise."

I kissed the top of her head, then took her to a hotel, away from our spouses.

"I'm gonna take care of you now," I whispered to her.

For the first time since I was fifteen, I was looking forward to the next day. I would get Max out of here and we could be together forever. No Sam, no Lissa. Just us.

"I love you so much, Fang."

"I love you too, Max"

She fell asleep in my arms.

'At last, I have my happy ending,' I thought before drifting into a peaceful sleep, dreaming of our future together.

**What did you guys think? I hope you liked it. Please review. **


	2. Epilogue

**A/N: You guys pushed me to write more. So, here it is. The first two parts are pretty sad, but the end is happy. The epilogue is based on "Bliss(I Don't Wanna Know)" by Hinder. There's a line from School's Out–Forever in this. See if you can find it. (It's not the exact line, but it's close enough for you to guess.)**

**Disclaimer: I don't own Maximum Ride. I also deny owning Bliss(I Don't Wanna Know) by Hinder. **

Epilogue - Bliss (I Don't Wanna Know)

Sam's bloody, unconscious form lay crumpled on the floor for three hours. The blood had stopped flowing by the time he awoke.

He sat up quickly, looking for his missing wife. 'Where did she go?' he wondered brokenly.

Sam and Max had a complex relationship. He loved her, but got angered easily. His anger got the best of him and he released his aggression on Max.

How could she leave him? She was all he had.

He lay in a heap, sobbing uncontrollably. His love, his life was gone. Maybe he had been too harsh on her...

Sam wouldn't accept that she was gone. He went outside, calling her name wildly. He stumbled through the surrounding woods. For hours he staggered through the foliage. His long search proved fruitless.

"I give up," he declared.

He always wondered what happened and why she left him for her brother.

Max was never forgotten. In fact, Sam turned to alcohol to extinguish her face, ever present. Etched into his mind for all eternity.

Samuel Jackson Martin died at age eighty-two. His last thought, last memory was of Max Walker Martin, his run-away wife.

Lissa shivered and rolled over in the bed, searching for Fang's warmth. When her hand only touched the cold sheets, she sat up, startled.

"Nick? Nick, where are you, honey?" she questioned, her voice quivering.

She jumped out of bed and ran through the house, searching for Fang. She entered the kitchen. 'I hope he isn't off cutting himself again.'

As her eyes danced around the kitchen, she spotted a note. It was ripped in multiple places. Dry blood decorated the once white paper. Through the mess, she could see Fang's script.

She began to reach for it, then pulled her hand back. "I don't even want to know. It'll hurt more to know why he left. This time, I don't think he'll ever come back." She picked up the note and threw it away.

**Flashback**

**Fang grabbed a paper and scribbled a goodbye message to his not-so-beloved wife.**

'**Lissa-**

**I'm sorry I left you. I had to save Max. **

**Do you remember** **the girl that broke my heart so long ago? It was Max. I was in too much pain to tell you what really happened. But I will now. **

**We were hiding from scientists when I first met you. We left so Max could "save the world." It only took a year or so, but we did it. During that time, Max and I fell in love. I proposed and she said no. I stayed with them until she married Sam. I moved out, meeting you again a short time after. I admit it, I dated and married you to try to move on and forget Max. As you know, I never could. **

**Tonight she called and told me everything. I was faced with a decision. To remain with you and break the heart of the girl that broke mine, or to go with my love. I'm sorry that my happiness causes you pain. **

**You're a great woman. You'll move on. I know it. **

**Goodbye, Lissa. **

**-Nick'**

**He left the note on the table for Lissa to find. A few minutes later, he left forever, Max in his arms. **

**End Flashback**

Lissa fell to the floor, a sobbing heap.

She was right. Her husband never returned.

Lissa lived her life going from boyfriend to boyfriend, afraid of commitment. She always wondered what was on the note, but figured it was best not to know.

Lissa Marie Reilly died at age forty- nine. She couldn't bear the thought of turning fifty, so she poisoned herself. Her life was based on looks. Being old and wrinkled was not an option. Even her lifeless body was beautiful at her funeral.

A fashionable end for a fashion- obsessed woman.

Max's POV

I woke up slowly, wanting to stay in my dream forever. Fang came and rescued me from Sam. He told me he still loved me. We even rented a hotel room for the night. That had to be the best dream I'd ever had.

I rolled over, trying to get back to sleep. Mid turn, I hit a warm body. It didn't feel like Sam. This person was smaller. I opened my eyes and saw Fang's sleeping form.

"Fang," I whispered, still half doubting my own eyes.

"Max," he said, mirroring my soft tone.

I rolled into his waiting embrace. He gently kissed me. It was the most love-filled kiss I had ever received.

"I love you, Max. I'm so sorry." Regret and love laced his words. It reminded me just how horrible I had been to him. I was filled with self-hatred. How could I have been so mean?

"No, Fang. I'm sorry. I can't believe I was so terrible to you. I love you so, so much. Please forgive me."

"Of course Max. You were forgiven as soon as you wronged. Wow. That sounds corny and Hallmark Card- ish."

I laughed. It's been so long since I actually laughed. It seemed foreign coming from my mouth.

"It isn't corny. That was beautiful. Thank you, Fang. I owe you everything and more."

His face went from humorous to serious in a millisecond. "You don't owe me anything. You're all I ever want." He sighed. "Again with the corniness."

"Aww, you can be as corny as you want to, Fangy." Fangy was my pet name for him, just as his for me was Maxy.

He flashed me one of his rare smiles. It was like the sun was coming out.

"Do you know how long it's been since I smiled?" It was clearly a rhetorical question. "Since that day on the beach, Maxy. You're my world, my sun, my life. I need you to function," he continued.

It was the sweetest thing anyone had ever said to me. "I need you too, Fang. You can't imagine how many times I wished you would come back for me."

"I'm here now," he whispered softly in my ear.

He leaned down once more, pressing his warm lips to mine.

Right then, I didn't care about Sam. I didn't think about Lissa. Nothing but Fang. I knew that everything would be okay.

Now, my life is full of

**Bliss.**

**I don't wanna know**

about Sam, nor think about my brutal past with him.

Because my life is finally complete.

**A/N: Yea or nay? Hopefully yea. : )**

**Suggestions are welcome, reviews are love.**


End file.
